An impact absorber mounted in a vehicle has been known and such an impact absorber includes a mounting portion (a mounting surface portion) that is secured to a mounting boss (a resin boss) of a vehicular interior part.
In case of a collision of a vehicle, a load is applied on a securing portion (the mounting boss or the mounting portion) and the securing portion may be broken. If the securing portion is broken, the mounting position of the impact absorber with respect to the vehicular interior part may be shifted. Such a problem is required to be solved.